Su culpa
by CrisRab
Summary: Izumo está harta de Rin pero cuando él se presenta ante su vista todo cambia. ¿Para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

La verdad era que había estado actuando muy raro últimamente. La culpa era de él, no suya. ¡Pues claro que era de él! Si no fuero como era… Sólo molestaba haciendo ruido, chillando o simplemente metiéndose en problemas. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera siempre rodeado de demonios?

Sí, de demonios. Somos potenciales exorcistas de la Academia Vera Cruz. Mi nombre es Izumo Kamiki y aspiro a ser _tamer._ Puedo invocar a mis dos familiares: Uke y Mike. Y voy a clase con otra _tamer_ que no es tan buena como yo, Shiemi. La odio, es tan alegre, tan chillona, tan… tan pesada. Desde que Paku se fue, se cree que es mi mejor amiga. ¡No me deja en paz! Luego están Bon, Shima y Konekomaru que quieren ser _aria._ No soporto a Bon, y mucho menos a Shima que no para de tontear con todas las chicas que puede. Con Konekomaru no he hablado mucho por eso ni me viene ni me va. Nuestros profesores más comunes son Okumura Yukio, un chico de mi edad al que respeto, y Shura que… Bueno, es Shura. Por último está Okumura Rin, el estúpido gemelo de Yukio, aunque no se parecen en nada. El estúpido que lleva a todos los lados su espada y el estúpido que me vio llorar y que es el culpable de mi extraño comportamiento. Me salvó la vida y estoy agradecida por ello pero nunca se lo dejaré ver demasiado. Desde ese momento me llamó la atención pero es tan irritante que no le puedo soportar. Cuando no hace nada y los demás no esforzamos tanto, cuando desaparece y luego aparece totalmente despreocupado sin pensar en que los demás tenemos los nervios a flor de piel, cuando TODO. Y cuando se acerca a mí, todo cambia, todo se desmorona, todo lo irritante en él pasa a ser atractivo.

Estaba sentada en mi mesa mirando al frente y pensando en todo esto mientras Shiemi me contaba algo de lo increíble que era Yukio, o algo así. De vez en cuando asentía, aunque si de verdad estuviera escuchando no habría asentido, sino que la habría cortado a las tres palabras. De repente se oyeron unos gritos y salí de mi estado. Como no, eran Bon y Rin discutiendo. Discutiendo MUY alto. Shima y Konekomaru intentaron coger a bon para que no llegaran a las manos pero Rin tenía ganas de fiesta. Shiemi lo intentaba calmar pero no surtía efecto. Raro. ¿Por qué estarían peleando esta vez? Shima y Konekumaru no podrían agarrar más a Bon y Shiemi no hacía progresos con Rin. Además no había ningún profesor cerca, así que me acerqué a parar la tontería.

-Rin, déjalo ya. Por favor- decía Shiemi mientras Rin la apartaba sin prestarla atención.

-¡Soltadme! Le voy a demostrar a este cretino que no puede ir como si fuera el amo de todo- Bon no paraba de gritar y ya me estaba cansando.

-¿CRETINO? ¿CÓMO SI FUERA EL AMO? Ya me estás cansando con tu pelito y tus ganas de saberte la Biblia de cabo a rabo- contraatacó Rin

-¡BASTA! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Me ponéis tan nerviosa! ¡Nunca paráis con vuestras estúpidas chorradas! YA ESTOY CANSADA. CALLAOS, YA. NO VOLVÁIS A ABRIR LA PUÑETERA BOCA DEANTE DE MI. PUNTO.- me había hartado y había perdido los estribos. Normal.

Bon siguió forcejeando y Rin se giró a mirarme con cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando. Esa cara que me hizo estar todavía más enfadada.

-¿Te quieres calmar, cejas?- me dijo Rin. Juro que empecé a echar humo.

-¿¡CEJAS! ¿POR QUÉ NO TE METES TUS MOTES POR…?- ahora a la que retenían era a mí. Si no habría agarrado a Rin y a saber lo que habría pasado.

-¡Eh, Izumo! Relájate.- Intervino Bon.

¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?- le preguntó Rin a Shiemi. Y en ese momento conseguí deshacerme del agarre y salté sobre él. Le cogí desprevenido y aún así no conseguí hacerle nada. Fuen entonces, cuando lágrimas de frustración, humillación y dolor cayeron de mi rostro al suyo.

Me levantaron y en cuanto estuve en pie me dirigí a mi asiento de donde nunca tendría que haberme levantado. Todos entendieron que no quería hablar, todos menos Rin. Se acercó por detrás e intentó un acercamiento. Pero, gracias a Dios, Yukio entró por la puerta y nos pidió que nos sentáramos en nuestros sitios.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía que conseguir que me dejaran irme. No pensaba quedarme ni un minuto más para que, al final de la clase, viniera Rin y me exigiera el por qué de mis lágrimas. No tenía ninguna contestación para darle. Bueno sí, aunque ni yo la podía explicar. La mejor opción era inventar una dolencia ye irme a la habitación que compartía con Paku a idear algo con lo que contestarle cuando le viera. Porque estaba segura que no iba a dejar el tema correr. Seguro que hasta que no consiguiera una respuesta concisa y satisfactoria no iba a parar. Era Rin de quién estábamos hablando, por favor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Izumo? Te noto algo rara… Tienes la mirada perdida- Yukio me estaba hablando. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

- La verdad es que me encuentro bastante mal, podría dejar la clase. Le preguntaré a Shiemi después lo qué habéis hecho- contesté con la voz apagada, intentando consolidar el aspecto de enferma.

- Por supuesto, adelante. Mejórate y…- empezó a decir Yukio.

- ¡La acompañaré! No vaya a ser que se desmaye o algo- interrumpió Rin. No podía ser. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿No podía dejarme en paz ni unas horas? ¿No podía?

- ¡NO! No estoy tan mal, de verdad que no. Sólo me duele la cabeza un poco. Por favor, quédate.- me estaba rebajando a pedir por favor a Rin. ¡Me estaba rebajando a pedir por favor a Rin!

-Insisto- fue lo único que dijo y Yukio asintió con la cabeza. Estaba perdida. Los Okumura me estaban dejando por los suelos.

Recogí mis cosas, resoplando y murmurando insultos, y salí airada por la puerta. Rin me siguió y, en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del aula, me agarró del brazo y me condujo a unos baños. Ya decía yo que iba muy calladito… Opté por mirar mis, ahora, preciosos zapatos mientras Rin decidía por dónde atacarme.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Y por qué has dicho que estabas enferma?- ¡Vaya! Directo al grano.

- No creo que necesites saber por qué lloraba, y de verdad me duele la cabeza. Déjame irme, ya. No quiero hablar contigo. Estoy enfadada y que este mala no mejora la situación.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Te duele la cabeza pero te equivocas, si que necesito saber por qué llorabas. Estabas intentando pegarme y de repente te pones a llorar. Me parece que es normal que quiera saber por qué mi amiga llora mientras me pega.- Su amiga, eso es lo que era para él y eso es lo que, precisamente, yo no quería ser.

Era una gran estupidez seguir negándolo o hacer como que estaba confusa por mis sentimientos. Estaban bien identificados. Oírle decir que era su amiga fue lo que hizo que mi mente hiciera _click _pero lo que sentía había estado ahí desde el principio. Que injusta es a veces la vida… De la única persona de la que me he enamorado es de la persona de la que nunca estaré segura de que le pasa por la cabeza. Por lo tanto, es un riesgo que no tomaré. Nunca me sinceraría con Rin. Nunca se reirá de mí en la cara o nunca me dirá que me quiere. Nunca dejaré al azar mi destino. Así que mentí.

- Me hice daño al soltarme. Puede que Shima y Konekomaru estén acostumbrados a retener al bestia de Bon, pero no a una señorita como yo.- La cara de Rin no era descifrable. No sabía si se lo había creído o no, pero cuando se puso a reír a carcajadas supuse que sí. Me permití hasta sonreír un poco sin dejar que me viera. Esta vez había pasado pero, ¿quién sabía si la próxima lo haría?- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Claro, pero deja que te acompañe. Me quedaré más tranquilo. ¿Quieres que mire si tienes moratones?

- Acompáñame pero ni se te ocurra tocarme un solo pelo. ¿Lo coges?- asintió y yo comencé a abrir la puerta. Cuando iba a salir me agarró otra vez por el brazo y me giró. Le miré confundida y él, simplemente, me abrazó.

* * *

Bueno, ahora que es verano intentaré subir capítulo cada día. Aunque nadie me lea. En este capítulo me he centrado en Izumo y Rin pero en los próximos habrá más acción e intervendrán los demás personajes. Djarme vuestras críticas o sugerencias :)

Love you 3


	3. Chapter 3

¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRIÓ ABRAZARME? ¿PRETENDÍA QUE MURIERA DE UN INFARTO? Tenía que relajarme. Quizá mi enamoramiento me llevó a pensar que su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío. Y con quizá quiero decir seguro. Me había cogido por sorpresa y sólo pude quedarme con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y rígida. Parecía que estaba abrazando un palo. Sentía su respiración en lo alto de mi cabeza y los latidos de su corazón en mi mejilla izquierda. Empezaba a relajarme y hasta estaba planteándome devolverle el gesto cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Izumo, ¿por qué abrazas a Rin y a mí ni me das los buenos días?- preguntó un indignado Shima. Automáticamente intenté separarme de Rin pero este no me dejó, sino que me agarró más fuerte.

-Es que a mí me quiere más, Shima.- ¿PERO QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO? Seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate, así que hundí la cabeza en el cuello de Rin lo que, por lo visto, le hizo mucha gracia.- No te emociones, cejas.

Ya está. Todo estaba siendo muy bonito. Todo estaba yendo muy tranquilo. Hasta que Rin volvió a ser Rin. Abrí mi boca y la cerré. Pero dejando entre mis dientes carne de su cuello. Le haría pasar el daño físico equivalente al daño emocional que me causaba. Pegó un chillo y un bote y me soltó. Al saltar hacia atrás dejé de morder, me giré, pegué un empujón a Shima y me alejé hacia mi dormitorio. A medida que me acercaba iba andando más rápido hasta que acabé corriendo y las lágrimas ahogaron a mis ojos hasta que las dejé caer. No me gustaba nada llorar y ya iban dos veces. Y las dos por la misma causa. La misma persona. El mismo chico. El mismísimo Rin Okumura.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Estaba tan enfadada, tan fastidiada, tan cansada. No quería que Paku me viera así, por lo que recogí unas cuantas cosas que había tirado por mi pataleta, cogí una chaqueta y me dirigí al bosque. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que había dicho Rin: _es que a mí me quiere más_. Pues sí, pero él nunca lo sabría y estaba cansada de sentirme rechazada. Enfadada y pensando, siendo mujer, podía salir planes muy retorcidos, como los que salieron de mi cabeza. ¿Si cambiaba totalmente de forma de ser y comenzaba a flirtear? ¿Qué pasaría si me acercaba más a Shima o Bon? ¿Qué efecto tendría en Rin? Es verdad que no sabía que iba a pasar, y que probablemente a Rin le daría igual si decidía salir con alguno de sus amigos. Pero era un experimento que el despecho me obligaba a realizar. Quería sentirme querida y deseada, como Shiemi. Había llegado al bosque y encontré a la primera víctima, a mi primer sujeto experimental. Shima.

-¡Shima, cariño!- dije con voz seductora- ¿Qué haces aquí y solo?- me acerqué y di una vuelta a su alrededor, tocándole el pelo.

-I-I-Izumo, ¿has bebido?

-Me gusta que tartamudees e ignoraré tu pregunta- le di un beso muy cerca de la boca y me adentré en el bosque corriendo. Se quedaría con ganas de más porque no me encontraría. No en el bosque con tantos bichos que se interpondrían en su camino.

¿Lo habría hecho bien? ¿Habría sido querida y deseada por Shima? Yo me había quedado satisfecha pero esto no tenía sentido porque Rin no lo había visto. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Shima se lo contara.

Paré de correr y miré mí alrededor. El bosque conseguía calmarme y a la vez ponerme los pelos de punta. Decidí no pasar mucho tiempo más en el lugar aunque vendría todas las noches para aclarar mis ideas. Me fui caminando por donde había venido y escuché algunos ruidos que hicieron que acelerara la marcha. Ya estaba nerviosa otra vez, así que me daría una ducha al llegar a mi edificio.

Lo hice y al salir de la ducha me encontré con un babeante Shima, un desconfiado Bon y un nosabríadecircómo Rin.

-¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Konekomaru?- pregunté inocentemente. Iba envuelta en una toalla así que Shima descartado para contestar. Rin se giró violentamente.

-Esta no eres tú, Kamiki.- Se marchó. Sólo quedaba Bon y mi plan seguía en marcha, aunque las palabras de Rin me habían descolocado.

-¿Bon, no me vas a contestar? Soy una dama y deberías complacer mis… deseos- agité el pelo y viendo que se sonrojaba de sobremanera me fui riendo por su pateticidad.

* * *

Hoy subo dos capítulos porque tus reviews, Diego, me animan. Gracias :) Estoy pensando como seguir. Si hay algo que me querais decir que os guste mucho o que no os guste nada, avisad.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegué a la habitación y Paku me preguntó acerca de donde había estado. Le contesté que dando una vuelta, sin darle importancia al cambio que había supuesto en mi actitud. Me puse el pijama y llamé a Shiemi para que me dijera lo que habían hecho. No era mucho ni muy difícil pero si estas pensando en cierta persona y sus palabras, poco y fácil pueden transformarse en todo lo contrario. _Esta no eres tú, Kamiki. _Claro que no era yo, pero tampoco debería importarle. Y además, él no sabía cómo era exactamente antes de mi plan. Sabía que era malhumorada y que sólo aguantaba a Paku, sin embargo, no sabía que tenía mis sentimientos y que no me fiaba de las personas por temor a salir lastimada. Tampoco sabía que yo nunca me mostraba débil porque en realidad así me sentía. Al final, no tenía suficiente información para decidir quién y cómo era yo. Y volvía a que esto en lo que me había convertido no tendría por qué importarle y, mucho menos, molestarle. Se supone que era su amiga y si de verdad le importaba tenía que apoyarme y respetarme pasara lo que pasara. ¿Entonces, qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rin? De tanto darle vueltas, acabe creyendo que Rin solo estaba molesto porque no le había intentado seducir a él también. Una idea totalmente estúpida pero, después de todo, una conclusión que bien podía ser.

Al día siguiente me levanté y me preparé para continuar con mi yo seductor. Para darle más credibilidad a mi imagen me pinte los labios de rojo sangre y me apliqué un poco de maquillaje y sombra de ojos. Paku no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. ¿Yo llevando maquillaje? La situación lo requería. Me dejé los botones de arriba desabrochados sin dejar mucho que ver, tampoco iba a pasarme y me recogí hacia arriba un poco la falda. Iban a tener mucha Izumo Kamiki.

Caminé decidida hasta la clase y paré antes de entrar a coger aire. Mi antigua yo iba a desaparecer y no sabía hasta cuando. Respiré hondo varias veces hasta que estuve segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de lo que supondría. Agarré el pomo de la puerta con firmeza y entré con paso decidido. Que alguien entrara en la clase no era ningún evento especial así que no se dieron cuenta hasta que me hice notar con un ligero carraspeo en el oído de Bon que hizo que este diera un respingo. Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarme a mi sitio seguida de todas las miradas. Shiemi estaba asombrada pero parecía contenta de mi cambio, quizá pensaba que iba a ser más agradable así. La de Shima era lasciva y la de Bon desconfiada. Konekomaru estaba rojo como mis labios. Y, por último, estaba la de Rin, como siempre indescifrable pero podría decir que no le gustaba nada mi nuevo look y menos mi nueva forma de ser. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Tú también quieres un beso, Rin?- le pregunté con voz de niña buena.

-Atrévete a dármelo- me dijo desafiante. No como si estuviera enfadado, sino como si supiera que no era capaz de dárselo.

-Más quisieras- intenté salvarme.

-Ven conmigo, bonita.- ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? ¿Me iba a soltar un sermón? ¿O qué? Me puse nerviosa y lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un beso. Plantarle un beso en la boca.

* * *

Sé que es más corto pero puedo asegurar que me ha costado mucho más escribirlo. Adem´s hoy no he tenido tiempo pero me gusta como me ha quedado. Espero que a vosotros también :)


	5. Chapter 5

-¿No querías uno? Ahí lo tienes, bonito.- Le dije mientras giraba la cabeza agitando demasiado el pelo.

-Ahora sí que vas a venir conmigo.- Estaba decidido. ¡Qué manía había cogido con que fuera con él a todas partes!

-Lo dudo mucho. Estoy cansada de tonterías.- Y era verdad, no le aguantaba más y, en realidad, sí que le quería aguantar.

-¿Qué tú estás cansada de tonterías? ¿En serio me lo estás diciendo? Mírate, Izumo.- Me dijo mientras me recorría de arriba abajo con los ojos. Me agarró del usual brazo e intentó llevarme con él. Esta vez no se lo puse tan fácil. Anclé mis pies al suelo y me agarré con fuerza a mi mesa, aunque no sirvió de nada porque Rin decidió que lo mejor era levantarme. Me echo encima de su hombro. Le di patadas y puñetazos que parecía que no le dolían. Intenté morderle la espalda que es donde quedaba mi cara pero un pude por mis propias contorsiones para librarme. Me llevó a lo que parecía su base de operaciones. El mismo baño donde me había abrazado.

¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? Me entraron las mismas dudas que cuando se me acercó en clase. Si me pedía explicaciones no tenía ningunas excepto la verdad: que me había vuelto loca, que había decidido cambiar completamente para observar los cambios que ejercían en él mis actos provocadores. Pero esa no era una explicación que fuera a utilizar. Qué vergüenza. Cuando estuvimos dentro y atrancados para que no nos interrumpieran y no me escapara, me dejó en sentada en el lavabo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Rin? ¿Quieres que…?- Iba a decir que si quería más besos pero con él no podía actuar como con los demás. Con él no podía usar la Izumo seductora porque lo haría tan mal que se daría cuenta.

-¿Qué qué?- Me retaba a acabar a frase porque sabía que era incapaz de hacerlo. Quizá ya supiera todo mi intrincado plan.

-Que… te cuente mi vida, otra vez.- Improvisé. Rin no podía resistirse a que la gente le contara lo que le pasaba. Seguro que decía que sí.

-Pues no, lo que quiero es que me vuelvas a besar.- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Era oficial, se había vuelto loco.

Se acercó a mí y se colocó entre mis piernas. Me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que intenté bajarme del lavabo consiguiendo, únicamente, que Rin se pensara que quería que me cogiera. Y eso es lo que hizo. Me agarró por la cintura y yo rodeé su cintura con mis torpes piernas. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿A caso era estúpida? Precisamente lo que soñaba con que pasase y lo que no podía permitir que pasase estaba pasando. Si le besaba se daría cuenta de que le deseaba tanto… Si no le besaba me quedaría con las ganas y me arrepentiría toda la vida. Estaba segura. ¿Pero que debía hacer? La chorradita de seguir a mi corazón no me iba a funcionar. Mi corazón y mi cabeza se mezclaban y no tenía nada claro. Pero eso daba igual porque la boca de Rin ya estaba sobre la mía y yo ya le había devuelto el beso sin siquiera darme cuenta. El primer beso que habíamos compartido no había sido suficiente para saborearlo pero el segundo… El segundo, ¡madre el segundo! Sus labios encajaban con los míos perfectamente, su nariz me rozaba levemente y me hacía cosquillas, sus manos subían por mis caderas para luego volver a bajar. Esto era el paraíso.

* * *

Ujujujujuju luego voy a subir otro. Es que quería dejar ahí la intriga y ver si os gustaba :) Pero esperar otro capítulo hoy, ¿eh? Ya sabeis, que si me quereis decir algo a cerca de la historia o de como la he hecho, decídmelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Pero todo se acabó súbitamente y yo quería más. Quería volver a tener sus labios entre los míos. Volver a tenerle cerca. Volver a sentirle. Rin, me miraba y yo lo intentaba. No podía soportarle la mirada por más de dos segundos, pasado ese plazo mis ojos bajaban abajo.

-Lo sabía.- ¿¡QUÉ SABÍA?

-¿Qué sabes?- le pregunté pareciendo fuerte, decidida.

-No creo que te importe qué sé.- Dijo imitando mi voz. ¿Con qué esas tenía? ¿Quería jugar? ¿A qué? Bueno, yo podía jugar también.

-Te equivocas, sí quiero saber qué sabes, porque estabas besándome y cuando me has soltado, de repente, sabes algo. Me parece que es normal que quiera saber lo que mi AMIGO sabe después de besarme.- ¿De verdad estábamos repitiendo la conversación que tuvimos el día que cambié? Sólo quería sentir que mi secreto estaba seguro.

-Sabía que no besabas tan bien.- ¿¡EN SERIO! Por lo menos podía respirar tranquila, no sabía que le quería mucho. Había sido una tonta al besarle. Podía haberse dado cuenta y haber sido el fin.

-¿Pero qué dices? Será que tú besas muy bien. Lo que pasa es que me has cogido por sorpresa y encima me estabas manoseando. Además, ¿qué hago yo dándote excusas de algo que ni siquiera es verdad?- mi cara debía ser un poema. A medida que iba soltando las palabras, me daba cuenta de lo patética que estaba siendo.

-Que yo beso mal, dice. Venga, no inventes que sé que te ha encantado. Que te has emocionado en cuanto te he cogido.- ¿PERO QUÉ SE CREÍA EL MONO ESTE?

-Pero si yo solo intentaba irme porque me das asquete. Y tú, que te crees el más listo, lo has malinterpretado y te has lanzado y ya no he podido hacer nada.- Discutiendo después de un beso así sólo lo podíamos hacer Rin y yo.

-¡Qué te doy asquete! Lo que me faltaba. Deja que me ría mucho, por favor.

Mientras nos chillábamos, nos íbamos acercando hasta que estuvimos a escasos centímetros. Rin quiso consumirlos pero yo no le dejé. Ahora iba a divertirme un rato.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién vuelve a por más besos? Menos mal que lo hago horrible, porque si no te tirabas encima de mí y no me soltabas.- Me puse a dar vueltas alrededor de él. ¿Sería posible que quisiera besarme tanto como yo lo quería? ¿Sería posible que Rin Okumura me quisiera a mí?

-Sólo iba a quitarte una pestaña que se te había caído y se te había pegado en la mejilla- dijo molesto, como un crío cuando se equivoca e intenta quedar bien de todas formas.

-¿Con la boca? Deja que esta vez sea yo quien se ría.- Me lo estaba pasando bien haciéndole sufrir, o eso pensaba que le estaba haciendo, pero me estaba perjudicando a mí misma. Yo le quería cerca y le estaba alejando haciéndole enfadar.

-Vale, ríete. Pero sola. Yo me voy.- ¡NO! ¡No se podía ir!

-No te vayas…- ¿Eres estúpida? Esta pregunta me iba a perseguir. Al decirle eso le estaba dando razones para creer que me gustaban tanto sus besos, que me gustaba tanto él entero, que no le podía dejar ir.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es ahora la que quiere más?- Un brillo de malicia se había encendido en sus ojos. Ahora la que iba a sufrir era yo. Estúpida, Izumo, estúpida.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera más. Yo he dicho que no te vayas porque te tenía que restregar que yo he ganado una vez más. Que soy superior a ti.- No iba a dejarle ver lo débil que era sin su presencia. Estos momentos había sido muy intensos, demasiado, y no iba a dejar que se acabaran así. Que me dejaran destrozada.

-Bien, me quedaré con una condición. Y me parece que sabes cuál es.- Así que quería otro beso de la adorable Izumo Kamiki. Le iba a costar.

-Puede que la sepa. Dila en alto para comprobar. Hasta que no la digas en alto yo no podré cumplirla con seguridad…- Rin no iba a decir nada en alto. Su orgullo de chico se lo impedía. Volvía a tener el control.

* * *

Este capítulo me gusta mucho como me ha quedado. Creo que es el único que me gusta de todos los que he escrito :)

Ya sabeis, dadle a _Review _y dejadme saber vuestra opinión.


	7. Chapter 7

-Izumo, no empieces. Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy pidiendo. Además, yo puedo coger la puerta e irme cuando quiera.- Su cara me hacía gracia pero no me reí.

-No, no puedes. – Sonreí con malicia- Porque tú también lo quieres.

-Estás admitiendo que sabes lo que quiero. Dámelo. Pronto.- ¿Era ansia lo que teñía su voz? ¿De verdad estaba ansioso por otro de beso? ¿DE MÍ?

-¿Y qué harás si no te lo doy?- durante nuestra conversación habíamos encontrado nuestro sitios. Yo volvía a estar entada en el lavabo y el apoyado contra una puerta de un cubil.

-Robártelo.- Se acercó a mí, lentamente, dejándome tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Acercarme yo misma y besarle o que se acercase y él y me besara. De todas formas, el final era el mismo pero, si me podía divertir en medio, no hacía ningún daño. Por ello me levanté y me acerqué contoneándome. Cuando tuvo entre sus fuertes manos mi cara me puse de puntillas para alcanzar hasta la suya. Sus labios se acercaban a los mío peligrosamente. Rin había cerrado los ojos así que no vio que, en el último momento, había bajado la cabeza lo suficiente para que mi nariz fuera la que receptora de su beso.

-¿De verdad, creías que lo ibas a conseguir tan rápida y fácilmente? Tendrás que decirlo en voz alta, no hay más que discutir.- Quizá me estaba pasando con el jueguecito.

-DAME EL BESO. QUIERO TU BESO. LO QUIERO, YA. ¿CONTENTA?- sí que lo estaba, sí…- Ahora acércate y bésame, por favor.- Realmente parecía desesperado.

-Esta vez fui yo la que agarró su cara entre mis manos. Le acaricié las mejillas en círculos con mis pulgares hasta que cerró los ojos. Entonces empecé a besarle. Primero en la frente, luego en la nariz. Recorrí toda su cara para finalizar en sus deliciosos labios. Oh, sí. Me entretuve un rato. Más bien, NOS entretuvimos.

Cuando saciamos nuestra necesidad, nuestro hambre del otro, nos separamos. Cogimos aire. Estábamos frente a frente. Separados por escasos centímetros. Sus brazos me rodearon y yo dejé que los míos encontraran su sitio alrededor de su cintura. Mientras permanecíamos así, no pude evitar pensar en qué supondría para nuestra amistad esto que había pasado. ¿Seguiría siendo amistad lo que nos unía? ¿Se avergonzaría de mí y no lo contaría y sólo me buscaría cuando estuviera con ganas? ¿Me confesaría que estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Me pediría que hiciéramos como si nunca hubiera pasado esto? No tenía respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas y la mejor manera de salir de dudad era preguntar. Pero no me atrevía. Romper ese momento que estábamos compartiendo no me parecía bien. Ya fuera porque lo estaba disfrutando como porque era algo a lo que aferrarme cuando me destrozara el corazón.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se vio interrumpido por Rin al separarme de él para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Lo que hice después no tiene perdón.

-¿Rin, podríamos olvidar esto? ¿Hacer como que nunca ha pasado?- Hacía unos segundos que había estado preocupada porque Rin me hubiera podido decir lo mismo que yo le estaba diciendo. Al final del día llamaría a los editores de diccionarios para que al lado de estúpido/a saliera mi foto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Olvidarlo?- ¿No quería olvidarlo? Pues yo sí, no sabía por qué. En ese momento no podía explicarlo. Tal vez fuera porque tenía dudas.

-Sí. ¿Tanto te cuesta?- pregunté alzando la voz.

-Pues claro que me cuesta. Hace unos momentos nos estábamos besando. ¡Besando! Y no precisamente en la mejilla. Lo estabas disfrutando, lo sé. Y yo también por si preguntas. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando! ¿Te enteras? Quiero volverlo a repetir cuando yo quiera. Tenerte cerca y abrazarte. Sé que tú también lo quieres.- Estaba atónita así que opté por contestar como lo habría hecho antes del gran cambio.

-Bonito discurso. Ahora dime que lo olvidarás.- Parecía que no tenía intención de hacerlo.- Rin, no quiero nada de lo que has dicho. Sólo estaba necesitada de un poco de atención y cariño. No seas iluso. No te quiero para nada. Si quiero abraza a alguien ya tengo a Paku o hasta a Shiemi. ¡Qué lo olvides! ¡Qué no es tan difícil! No te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de que nos hemos casado, te estoy pidiendo que olvides que nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces. Hazlo y punto. Si quieres contarlo, pues cuéntalo. Lo desmentiré y ten por seguro que no se volverá a repetir.- Me había enfadado mientras decía las tonterías que estaba diciendo. Decidí que, en cuanto fuera libre, me iría al bosque a aclarar mis ideas.

-No te entiendo. Vete. Vete y no vuelvas a hablarme.- ¿Se había enfadado?

-¿Te enfadas? Pues vale. Me voy.- Y con la misma, desatranqué la puerta y me fui. No a clase, seguro que Rin tampoco volvía, si no a deambular por las calles.

Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había dicho él, lo que había contestado yo… Tenía todo lo que quería en la palma de mi mano y lo había dejado ir. Así, porque sí. TENÍA PROBLEMAS MENTALES SERIOS, MUY SERIOS. Pero en el fondo tenía motivos. Motivos que tenía que desarrollar, bien desarrollados, para no matarme a mí misma. Para no echarme a llorar.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :) No pasa nada, Diego, mientras no me abandones :D ¿Os gusta? Lo he intentado hacer más largo pero es que me sale mejor si lo hago corto y luego me pongo y hago otro corto. Es que mis ideas como que revolotean sin ordenarse y quiero poner veinte cosas a la vez y se me olvidan :S

Este capítulo me gusta pero no sé si a vosotros también, así que hacédmelo saber ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Mis pies me dirigieron a ninguna parte, simplemente caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, intentando no acercarme en un radio de 500 metros a la Academia Vera Cruz. Mis pensamientos se entrecruzaban, giraban alrededor de mi cabeza sin dejar que me aclarase. Empecé a hiperventilar. ¿PERO QUÉ HABÍA HECHO? Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de mi vida y sería prácticamente imposible volverla a recuperar. ¿Cómo, si había dicho lo que había dicho?

Me obligué a regular mi respiración y a sentarme en un banco. Al final, había llegado a un parque con un estanque. Mirando el agua conseguí aclarar mis ideas. Ya tenía una razón buena para haber rechazado a Rin. ¿Cuánto le habría durado a Rin el capricho de mí? Cuando se cansara me habría dejado, y la que se tendría que lamentar y comer la cabeza pensando en lo que había hecho mal sería yo. Me quedaría destrozada por dentro, sin volver a confiar en nadie, ni en mi misma, ya que me culparía de nuestra ruptura, por haber sido tan tonta, por creer que a alguien como a Rin yo le pudiera gustar un ápice. Si hubiera sido con Shima, o incluso con Bon, con quien hubiera pasado por esta situación me daría igual. Si empezábamos una relación, ellos no me podrían hacer ningún daño. Eran insignificantes en mi vida, sería solo algo para entretenerme durante un tiempo. Y estaría contenta de acabar con ello y habría sido una experiencia nueva, algo que contar, algo con lo que comparar después.

Quizá era lo que necesitaba. Siempre había dicho que me sentía falta de cariño y alguien podía ofrecérmelo. Alguien que no fuera Rin, claro estaba. Teniendo en cuenta los chicos que conocía tendría que elegir entre Shima, Bon o Konekomaru. No me planteaba salir con mi profesor Yukio, que además era el gemelo de Rin. Pero todavía faltaba la aprobación de la otra parte implicada. Es decir, yo no podía querer salir con alguien y obligarle a hacerlo sin preguntar antes. Cuando me había comportado de manera sexy Shima parecía realmente interesado y Bon, podría ser… Konekomaru lo descartaba porque no me sentía muy cómoda con él, ¡no habíamos discutido nunca!

Tenía que pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo. Comportarme así no era mi estilo. Comportarse así no debería ser el estilo de nadie. Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de muchas personas. Pero los míos, en esos momentos, me parecían mucho más importantes y, generalmente, me daban igual los demás mientras yo estuviera bien.

La cosa quedó en que me acercaría a alguno de los dos y luego conseguiría hacerme su novia. Con ello pretendía olvidarme de Rin y sentirme querida, que es lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Sólo quedaba decidir quién sería la víctima de mi entretenimiento. Lo decidiría el azar, quien antes viera, quien sería mío.

Pues para ver a alguien tendría que ir a la Academia pero miré mi móvil y miré el cielo. Era de noche, una noche abrumadora. El cielo oscuro sin ninguna estrella y sin la figura de la luna. Era hora de irme a dormir no de ir a ligar. Pero quería ir antes al bosque para ver si la idea era buena. Si el bosque me mandaba buenas vibraciones la pondría en práctica, si me ponía nerviosa, me iría corriendo y consideraría mis opciones.

Estaba cerca del bosque cuando la luna se asomó por detrás de unas nubes movidas por el viento que, ahora, soplaba con fuerza. Su luz iluminó la entrada al recinto y hacia allí me dirigí. Justo cuando pasé de la ciudad al espacio natural la luna se volvió a esconder y sentí un escalofrío. Pero no estaba nerviosa, estaba muy tranquila. Se respiraba una extraña calma que, en principio, no me confundió. La idea era buena, no había nada más en que pensar. Salí por donde había entrado y volví a sentir un escalofrío. ¿Y eso qué significaba? ¡Jolín! ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Supongo que algo así no se podía decidir a la ligera, pero aún así segí pensando que mi idea era buenísima. Sí, más quisiera yo…

* * *

Este capítulo no me gusta mucho y creo que a vosotros tampoco os gustará pero es necesario para que entendáis después lo que va a pasar. Lo siento :( Prometo que el próximo será infinitamente mejor :)


	9. Chapter 9

Llegué al dormitorio y le dije a Paku que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a volver a la normalidad. No iba a haber más Izumos raras y no me iba a saltar más clases. Tampoco iba a desaparecer todo el día y volver a altas horas de la noche. Me acosté y traté de dormir pero me resultó imposible, pensando y pensando y pensando. Pensaba demasiado, tenía que empezar a actuar sin meditar demasiado las consecuencias o los motivos. Cuando había dado tantas vueltas que casi me había mareado, me levanté y me dirigí a la azotea de mi edificio. Tenía que refrescarme un poco…

Abrí la puerta y me encaminé hacia el borde. Me senté y dejé que mis pies colgaran. Corría mucho viento pero, aún así, era incapaz de mover todas las nubes que envolvía el cielo, por lo que la noche seguía siendo negra. El rumor del viento me hizo dejarme llevar, traía susurros, susurros que parecían nombrarme. _Izumo, Izumo._ Lo próximo que recuerdo es a Rin despertándome cuando todavía era de noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loca? ¡Podrías haberte caído por el borde! ¡Podrías haber muerto! Y… y… ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-estaba realmente alterado. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme encontrado él? Aunque tenía razón. Además estaba aturdida.

-Eh… Pues… No lo sé, Rin.

-¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?- estaba chillando y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Pues como que no lo sé. Subí porque no podía dormir y… ¿me quedé dormida? Pero no me chilles que me pones nerviosa.- Me estaba mostrando muy débil, estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque no sabía qué me había pasado. ¡No recordaba nada!

-Vale, vale. A ver si lo he entendido: subiste porque no podías dormir y luego te quedaste dormida, pero no lo sabes de fijo, no sabes si te dormiste o te desmayaste, por ejemplo. Me pides que no te chille, ¿PERO CÓMO PRETENDES QUE NO TE CHILLE SI SUBES SOLA AQUÍ ARRIBA Y TE PONES EN EL BORDE, EN EL PUÑETERO BORDE? Si te hubieras matado, yo...

-¡Jo, que no me he matado! ¡Que no me chilles! ¡Que no sé nada!- me derrumbé, no sabía ni lo que me estaba pasando. Estaba de pie y, de repente, estaba de rodillas. Rin pegó un brinco y me levantó y me apartó del borde. Estaba paranoico, nunca le había visto así.

-Pero tía, ¡no me des esos sustos! Y no llores, por favor. No quiero verte así.- cazó mis lágrimas con sus labios, besándolas. No, no… ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

-Rin… Yo ya te he dicho antes que esto no va a pasar, que nosotros no…- me cortó con un beso. No me resistí, ¿cómo? Se lo devolví. Era una situación extraña, yo en sus brazos, él besándome, yo aturdida. ¿No sé suponía qué iba a encontrar un novio de entre mis "queridos" Bon y Shima? ¿Pues qué hacía besando al increíble Rin? Si es que no hacía una a derechas… Nos separamos, me dejó en el suelo y me abrazó.

-Izumo, sé perfectamente lo que has dicho, pero sé que no lo has sentido. Sé que me quieres a tu manera. Sólo quiero que sepas que te dejó hacer lo que quieras pero que siempre me tendrás para lo que quieras. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí.

Me escurrí de su abrazo y le miré directamente a los ojos. Por fin pude descifrar algo en su mirada: sinceridad. Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso. Pero en la mejilla. Nuestro contacto duró lo máximo que me permití. Cuando me sentí satisfecha le sonreí y articulé un gracias. Me giré y me fui mientras susurraba un lo siento.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé como lo hubiera hecho antes de haber conocido al chico que me traía loca, al chico al que seguro que iba a hacer daño. Aparté de mim mente la confusión de la noche pasada. Cogí mis libros y puse una sonrisa, pequeña, en mi rostro. Llegué a clase y el único presente era Bon. Estaba decidido, Bon iba a ser mi primer novio. Me acerqué.

-Perdón.-Me estaba disculpando por mi comportamiento, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente listo como para pillarlo.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, tranquila. Realmente me pusiste nervioso pero si vuelves a ser como antes, supongo que puedo volver a tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, sí. Se podría decir que vuelvo a ser como antes pero con unas mejorías.- Me miró extrañado, no sabía de que estaba hablando.- Intento ser más amigable. ¿Puedo ensayar contigo?- me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, siempre que tengas paciencia y no seas tan odiosa que me saques de quicio.- Bien empezábamos…

-De acuerdo. Siempre que tú no seas un creído sabelotodo.

-¿Ya estamos?- me reí y él también.

-Vale, ya paro. Entonces… ¿amigos?- le tendí mi mano.

-Amigos.- Me la estrechó para después acercarme a él y abrazarme. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿EN SERIO? ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA SOY YO AL QUE ABRAZAS?- Shima histérico y… Rin.

* * *

Capítulo nuevo que SÍ me gusta :) Espero que a vosotros también. Me gustaría que sepáis que me encantáis, y qeu vustros comentarios me ayudan a seguir y me animan ;D Sois los mejores.


	10. Chapter 10

No me separé de Bon, si quería ser su novia iba a tener que acostumbrarme a su contacto y a que los demás nos vieran juntos. Shima no me preocupaba pero Rin… Rin era harina de otro costal. Cuando nos vio, simplemente se dirigió a su sitio. Establecí contacto visual durante un segundo escaso y su mirada contenía tristeza. Tristeza pura, aunque no podía estar segura, como ya he dicho antes, Rin me descolocaba totalmente, no le podía leer, y un segundo quizá no fuese demasiado tiempo como para sacar en claro un sentimiento.

Bon parecía contento de tenerme entre sus brazos y de que Shima estuviera celoso, así que me estrechó un poco más.

-Shima, no vas conseguir nunca un abrazo de Izumo, acéptalo- le dijo muy convencido.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Ella decide a quien muestra cariño. Seguro que solo te abraza porque le das lástima.- Shima parecía un niño pequeño… Bon me soltó y se acercó a él.

-Tú. Sí. Das. Lástima.- Estaba enfadado.

-Bon, amigo. Tranquilízate, sólo bromeaba…- no es por nada pero me tuve que reír. Shima parecía un perro que retrocedía con el rabo entre las piernas después de que su amo le hubiera regañado por morder demasiado las zapatillas.

-Más te vale.- Volvió la cabeza hacia mí, se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo:- ¿Comes conmigo hoy?

-Por supuesto.- sonreí y me senté en mi sitio. Una vez sentada me permití echarle una mirada a Rin y arrepentirme al momento. Él me estaba mirando, así que nuestros ojos se engancharon y, como siempre pasaba, fui yo la que retiró la mirada. También me arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí a Bon justo ahí. Estaba segura de que había hecho daño a Rin, teniendo en cuenta su ofrecimiento, y todo lo que implicaba, de la otra noche. Pero era tarde para arrepentimientos, el daño ya estaba hecho. El daño ya había comenzado, y seguiría.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, sin incidentes memorables. Tocó el timbre y esperé a que Bon viniera a por mí. Él me había invitado, él tendría que venir a buscarme. Mientras dejaba a Bon que se diera cuenta de ello miré otra vez a Rin. Y otra vez me abofeteé mentalmente. Rin me volvía a mirar y yo no era capaz de saber que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no debía ser bonito y adorable. Más bien debía ser odio por mí o algo así. ¿Qué iba a sentir si no? Cuando cambié la dirección de mi vista fue hacia Bon que ya venía hacia mí. Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa, puede que bastante forzada, pero suficiente para engañar a la gente que estaba acostumbrada a verme con una mueca de asco en la cara. Bueno, engañaba a todos menos a uno, ya sabemos todos a quién no engañé. Bon me tendió la mano y yo la acepté. Se la cogí y dejé que me dirigiera hasta la calle y, después, hacia un banco en una explanada de hierba recién cortada. Nos sentamos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Él me miraba, disfrutando de mis caras. También me miraba Shima, pero desde la distancia, poniendo muecas de burla dirigidas a Bon. Controlaba a las personas que me miraban pero, aún así me sentía observada. Giré la cabeza en busca del observador misterioso pero no hallé a nadie y Bon se estaba extrañando.

-¿A quién buscas? ¿Es que te da vergüenza que nos vean juntos?- todavía no le había dirigido palabra y ni siquiera le había mirado. Normal que preguntara.

-No busco a nadie, solo contemplo el día tan esplendido que hace. Y, por supuesto que me da vergüenza que me vean contigo.- Dije riendo y dándole un empujón amistoso. Me miró como si nunca me hubiese visto. Como si descubriera una Izumo totalmente nueva.

-No sé qué te han dado, preciosa, pero que te lo den más a menudo.- ¿Me acababa de llamar preciosa? Fue suficiente para mí, me lancé a sus brazos y le besé. Le besé olvidándome del mundo que nos rodeaba. Me separaron de Bon. Era Shima que, acto seguido, recibió un bofetón de Bon. Y entonces, al reírme y alzar la vista identifiqué al observador. A un dolido Rin, cargado de odio y rodeado de… ¿un aura azul como de fuego?

* * *

Jijijijiji casi no me da tiempo a acabarlo y a subirlo. Lo de siempre, gracias por los reviews y seguir dándome vuestras opiniones. ¿Tan extraño fue el anterior capítulo?

DIEGO SIGUE YU FIC.


	11. Chapter 11

Con la misma desapareció, dejándome confundida. ¿De verdad le había visto rodeado de llamas azules? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca, acaso? Entretanto, Shima había sacado su especie de vara y se disponía a dar a Bon con ella.

-¿En serio, Shima? ¿De verdad vas a pegarme? ¿En serio?- Bon se lo estaba preguntando por su bien. No quería hacerle daño.

-No, es verdad, no puedo pegarte… Pero porque tú eres un burro.- Iba muy bien hasta que lo estropeó, como siempre, y recibió un coscorrón de Bon.

-Ya está bien, chicos. Shima, déjanos en paz, cómprate una muñeca o algo. Y Bon, vámonos a otro sitio donde estemos más tranquilos.- Bon asintió y Shima se quedó boquiabierto mientras nosotros nos alejábamos del lugar.

Llegamos a nuestra clase, que estaba vacía, y decidí que era hora de aclarar unas cuantas cosas. En esas últimas horas, Bon me había resultado muy agradable y no quería que, cuando mi estupidez de juego acabara, dejáramos de ser amigos, o por lo menos, conocidos que discuten habitualmente.

-Bon, realmente me gustas pero quiero que sepas que esta faceta mía no va a durar mucho tiempo. Lo que dure me gustaría pasarlo contigo. Si tú no quieres hacerlo porque te sentirías utilizado, lo comprendo perfectamente. Me gustaría que pasase lo que pasase siguiéramos siendo amigos. Te lo digo porque te aprecio, y no me parece justo jugar contigo sin que sepas las condiciones del juego.- Bon parecía perplejo pero lo asimiló a medida que las palabras dejaban mi boca.

-Eh… Bueno, no sé qué decir pero, pero sí. O sea, sí que quiero pasar contigo este tiempo y… quizá descubras que no quieres abandonar esta nueva Izumo.- Reí para mí. Si supiera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y por qué estaba intentando salir con él…

-Bien,-sonreí- entonces es oficial. Somos pareja.

-De acuerdo, sellemos el momento con un beso.- Vaya, era empalagoso. Nunca lo habría imaginado. De momento no me molestaba pero, en un momento de debilidad, podía ser un punto a favor para dejarle cuanto antes. Aunque no podía pensar en esto ya, ¡si acabábamos de acordar ser novios! Mientras yo pensaba en esto, él me besaba y me besaba. Me hacía cosquillas con sus labios pero no eran como las que me había provocado Rin. Me pegué mentalmente. ¡No podía comparar a Rin con Bon! Me centré en el chico que tenía enfrente y comencé a devolverle los besos. Noté su sonrisa, lo que provocó la mía. Un carraspeo nos interrumpió. Era Yukio, que venía acompañado de Shiemi.

-Chicos, en clase no se debería hacer estas cosas.- Parecía divertido con nuestros sonrojos y Shiemi intentaba esconder su risa con una leve tos.

-Perdón.- Dijimos al unísono.

Tocó el timbre y todos llegaron. Shima con Konekomaru los primeros, el niño de la marioneta después. Sólo faltaba de llegar Rin. Todos estábamos sentados ya cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Debía ser él… Pero era Mephisto, el director de la Academia Vera Cruz. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Chicos, vuestro compañero Rin me ha pedido que os diga que deja la escuela de exorcismo. -¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ¡NOOO, NO PODÍA SER! ¡ERA MI CULPA! – Considera que su tiempo aquí ha sido suficiente para darse cuenta de que esto no es lo suyo. También me ha pedido que os informe que deja la ciudad, pero que no os preocupéis que seguiréis en contacto.- Lo vi todo negro. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero me puse en pie y salí corriendo en busca de Rin. ¡No! No se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Es que era mi culpa. Mi culpa… Ya estaba llorando otra vez. ¿Dónde podía estar? Ya estaba en la calle y volvía a correr el viento con mi nombre en él. _Izumo, Iumo._ Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y me dirigí a mi edificio. Subí las escaleras hasta la azotea donde divisé la figura recortada de Rin.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? Bueno, da igual porque ya me voy. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Excepto una cosa, y no creo que la vayas a hacer. Izumo, ha sido tu culpa, lo sabes. Pero no te culpo del todo, ya me dijiste que no podía ser, pero verte con Bon… No puedo. ¡NO LO SOPORTO!- volvía a ver el fuego. Estaba segura de que era de verdad. No estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

-Rin, no lo entiendes. Necesito cariño, en estos momentos lo necesito. Y no puedo aceptar el tuyo…- estaba temblando de los nervios, ¿cómo iba a conseguir que Rin no se fuera si solo pensaba en mi?

-¿¡POR QUÉ EL MÍO NO Y EL DE BON SÍ! EXPLICAMELO.- Se giró y no me cupo duda, estaba en llamas. Pero parecían no quemarle. ¿Me quemarían a mí si me acercaba?

-Porque… No te lo puedo explicar, es complicado, ni siquiera me lo puedo explicar a mí, Rin. Te… yo no te puedo dejar ir así. – me había ido acercando a él.

-Pues lo vas a tener que hacer.

* * *

Este capítulo me gusta mucho como me ha quedado. Creo que esta muy bien y hoy probablemente suba otro.

Diego quiero que sigas tu fic de Izumo y Rin ;) Tu mami linda, ya sabes lo que significas para mi aunque hagas estas cosas jajajjajajjaja ;) Adoro vuestros reviews y me gustaría seguir recibiéndolos :)


	12. Chapter 12

Su mirada era tan fría. Me taladraba con sus ojos cargados de una especie de odio pero también una añoranza, como con cariño. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo, todo porque era una egoísta. Pero ahora no podía rectificar y decirle a Rin que iba a intentar quererle aún con los riegos que suponía, porque ahora tenía novio, Bon. No podía abandonar a Bon así. No llevábamos juntos ni un día, como para decirle que ya se había acabado todo… No me volvería a dirigir la palabra y yo no quería eso, pero lo que de verdad no quería es que Rin se fuese. La simple idea de no volverle a ver nunca más me daba escalofríos. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y la tenía que tomar pronto. Rin podría empujarme a un lado e irse sin darme oportunidad a negociar. Así que medité unos segundos y tomé el camino que me parecía adecuado.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Pretendes hacerme las cosas todavía más difíciles?- le estaba abrazando y él estaba tan nervioso, tan lleno de rabia, que no sabía interpretar mi gesto.- Suéltame, Izumo. Me marcho ya que no quieres impedirlo…

-¿Te quieres callar, estúpido? Si te estoy abrazando es por algo. Piensa.- me miró extrañado. Las llamas, que no me habían quemado, bajaron de intensidad. Parecía pensar pero no se le estaba dando muy bien. Dejé escapar una ligera risa.- Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes para estar conmigo. Ya sabes…- Me elevé sobre las puntas de mis pies y le besé. Le besé como si no hubiera mañana. Y él… Él encantado.

-¿Qué…- beso- pasará…- suspiro- con Bon?- se acabó. ¿Pero a qué venía eso ahora? Jolines, que le estaba diciendo que me quedaba con él. ¿Por qué me salía con esas? Ahora no le podía besar sin sentirme culpable. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo sentía yo culpabilidad o cualquier otro sentimiento por otras personas?

-No lo sé… Todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras montado el teatro…- le pegué un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y él rio.

-En realidad es tu culpa. Si no te hubieras intentado resistir a mis encantos nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y si no fueras tan guapa, inteligente, interesante, atractiva, odiosa, insoportable, sabelotodo… no tendrías un novio al que dejar por mí.- Dijo con un tono juguetón. Igual se pensaba que iba a dejar yo sola a Bon… Lo llevaba claro.

-No sé como tomarme eso último… ¡Me has llamado cosas muy feas!- reí para, inmediatamente, ponerme seria.- No, en serio, ¿qué hacemos con Bon? Yo… no quiero que se enfade o que no nos vuelva a hablar o que se sienta dolido.

-Vaya, ahora doña Kamiki Izumo se preocupa por sus compañeros…- le asesiné con la mirada.- Podrías hacer algo, pero no creo que te guste. Y menos a mí…

-A ver, sorpréndeme.- ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido? Seguro que era una estupidez del tamaño de un edificio de 50 plantas.

-Bueno, podrías seguir saliendo con él durante un tiempo. Siempre en cuando me sigas viendo, a escondidas o lo que sea. Y procura que no te bese ni te manosee demasiado. Y que yo no lo vea, porque si no…- vi como volvía a rodearle un débil fuego azul. Le tendría que preguntar después de aclararle unas cositas.

-A ver, bonito. No soy de ese tipo de chicas, vamos que no soy una zorra.- se asombró al oírme decir eso, pero era la verdad.- Además, ¿cómo se supone que voy a conseguir que no se note que lo que hago es forzado? Es decir, si le beso me costara y no lo haré bien y sospechará y…

-Eso no es problema. Ya te dije que no besabas bien.- Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas, lo que sirvió para que se riera a pierna suelta.-Yo sé que no lo eres y sabría porque lo estarías haciendo. Nadie más lo sabría. Si el que peor lo va a pasar soy yo, ¡te tengo que compartir!- medité unos instantes la idea. La verdad es que no era tan mala. Pasarían dos semanas, dejaría a Bon y… a ser feliz con Rin. Aunque no estaba muy segura, asentí.

-Vale, lo haremos así. Pero no esperes que te rinda bien, Bon me cansara. Besa muy bien, quizá mejor que tú.- Me apetecía picarle por lo que iba a tener que hacer por él y sus bobadas.

-Eso no lo dices en serio…- estaba inseguro, lo noté en su voz.

-Claro que… no.- Le besé, me besó, nos besamos.- Oye, Rin… ¿Por qué estabas en llamas?

-¿Quéééé? ¿En… en lla-llamas? ¿Estás bien?- estaba muy nervioso. Lo dejé pasar pero no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

-Perfectamente… Bajemos y expliquemos que he conseguido que te quedes hasta las próximas vacaciones.-asintió y me soltó.

Entramos en la clase. Mephisto seguí allí y parecía que no habían avanzado materia. No se dieron cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que Rin carraspeó lo suficientemente alto.

-Me quedó hasta vacaciones. Darle las gracias a cejas.- le miré y él me guiñó un ojo. Táctica para que no se notara que nos queríamos un poquito.

Todos sonrieron y Bon se acercó a mí. Me abrazó y me besó y me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo sí, pero Rin… Rin ahora no lo estaba.

* * *

Vale, otro arriba :) Espero que os guste tanto como a mi.

Diego, no te preocupes, estudia francés y ve al gym jasjajjajajajaj si lo actualizas lo leeré, tenlo por seguro ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Me pidieron que les contara cómo había convencido a Rin para que se quedara. Le miré y sonreí pícaramente.

-Digamos que tenemos un pequeño y sucio pacto.-Rin se rió y se sentó en su sitio, dando por zanjada la conversación, por lo que yo también me senté en el mío. Sola, como lo había estado desde el principio. Pero… de sola nada. Bon había pasado todas sus cosas al pupitre de mi lado. Ja, sabía de uno al que no le iba a gustar mucho. A mí, personalmente, me daba igual. En clase no iba a abrazarme, ni besarme, ni tocarme, ni nada… O eso esperaba.

A la salida me despedí de Bon con u n pequeño beso en la mejilla diciéndole que tenía que hacer todos los deberes que no había hecho al perderme la clase del día anterior. Él asintió y me dejó ir pero nada más dar dos pasos…

-¿No quieres que te ayude? Y luego… Podríamos hacer algo. Ya sabes…- me estaba ofreciendo, más que ayuda, una sesión de besos y caricias. Y yo, para eso, ya tenía a otro.

-No… es que estoy un poco cansada. Si luego me siento mejor te llamo, ¿vale?- asintió otra vez y esta vez SÍ me dejó ir.

Estaba llegando a mi edificio cuando una figura salió de entre las sombras de un callejón. Apreté el paso, desconfiada y un poco asustada. Pero el hombre o la mujer o lo que fuera me alcanzó y me giró. Era el estúpido de Rin.

-Menudo susto me has pegado, imbécil.- suspiré aliviada y le pegué en el pecho un golpecito que, como siempre, le hizo reír.

-Que palabras más dulces abandonan siempre tu boca, cejas.- me miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos, esperando una reacción desmesurada de mí. Pero no la consiguió, no me iba a rebajar.

-Lo sé. Yo siempre digo la verdad de la forma más dulce y adorable posible. Tú lo sabes bien. Siempre te llamo las cosas que eres: estúpido, chillón, imbécil, exasperante… ¿Sigo?- su cara se quedó rígida un momento, como si no supiera que pensar y como asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

-Mejor déjalo…- dijo haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano. De repente su cara cambió totalmente y se iluminó como la de un niño al ver su juguete favorito.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos en nuestra primera tarde de…- su cara paso a una expresión interesante y sexy- …amantes?- con ese final no lo pude evitar y exploté en carcajadas.

-Déjate de bobadas, habla más bajo y vámonos a un lugar en el que nadie nos pueda ver… A un lugar como la azotea. – me disponía a cogerle la mano y llevarle hacia mi edificio cuando fue él el que cogió la mía y me dirigió hacia otro lado.

-No, no, no… yo ya tengo algo preparado- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No había tenido tiempo de preparar nada, pero por lo visto sí que lo había tenido. Este chico no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Cuando estábamos casi en las afueras de la ciudad, donde casi nunca se veía a alguien, me tapó los ojos con la corbata de su uniforme. ¿A qué venía eso?

-¿Rin, adonde me llevas?- el bosque quedaba cerca. Sería perfecto que me llevara allí. Ya he dicho que el bosque me relajaba y todavía era de día. No se oirían ruidos intimidantes ni se vería demonios rodando.

-Si te lo digo no será una súper sorpresa y ya no te encantará como lo va a hacer.- Sonaba muy emocionado, me hizo reír. Era como un niño pequeño.

-¿Cómo has conseguido prepararlo si acabamos de salir de clase? No te ha podido dar tiempo a venir aquí, dejarlo todo hecho y volverme a buscar. Es imposible.- Realmente sentía curiosidad.

-En realidad ya lo había preparado todo esta mañana.- Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Esta mañana? Esta mañana te ibas a ir.

-Bueno, hoy me he levantado muy pronto y lo he dejado todo listo, pensando en llevarte como amigos por la tarde. Luego te vi con Bon y decidí que lo mejor era irme. Pero al final hemos acabado siendo amantes, me gusta esa palabra, y me he acordado de esto.- Me quitó la corbata de los ojos y dejó que viera un mantel en medio de un claro del bosque. De su mochila empezó a sacar comida y… unas velas.- Voy a enseñarte algo de mí, pero no todo.

-¿Enseñarme? Rin… yo ya te he dicho que no soy de...- me cortó su risa incontrolable.

-No te voy a enseñar ese tipo de cosas- le costó mucho decirlo y a medida que lo iba diciendo yo me iba poniendo más roja.- Tú simplemente mira y promete que no preguntarás.- asentí y él se colocó enfrente de las velas. Cerró los ojos, parecía concentrado, y unas llamas azules las encendieron.

* * *

Casi no me da tiempo a escribir el capítulo hoy, pero aquí esta. Espero que os guste y seguid siendo los mejores lectores y revieweadores (?) del mundo. Mucho amor, Cris :3


	14. Chapter 14

Unas llamas azules. Salieron de la nada. Y encendieron las velas. Llamas azules. ¡Unas malditas llamas azules! Ya era oficial. Me había vuelto loca.

Rin observaba mi expresión, estudiando cada gesto de mi cara, cada tic en mi ojo izquierdo. Tic de escepticismo. ¿Cómo narices unas llamas, azules ni normales eran, habían salido de ningún mechero, fósforo, soplete, ¡yo qué sé!, y habían encendido las velas? Creo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir nada, pensando en esto, así que Rin me dio una palmada en frente de la cara que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Izumo? ¿Quieres una explicación? Oye, enfoca la mirada que me estás asustando.- me acarició el pelo y eso terminó de devolverme a la tierra.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí… Explícamelo, por favor…- estaba un tanto aturdida, y no sabía el por qué.

-Bien… No te enfades, o te vuelvas loca, o me ataques, o te de un ataque de pánico, y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.- le miré con una cara de suéltalo-o-te-mato-ahora-mismo que le hizo seguir hablando- Soy un demonio. El hijo de Satán, para ser más exactos.- ¡BUM! Debía estar bromeando porque si no nada bueno podía esperar. Y si estaba bromeando se estaba ganando una buena bofetada. ¿Demonio? ¿Hijo de Satán? Pues no. Me levanté y me dispuse a irme. Ya había tenido suficiente. Y ya que me iba, y ya que Rin había jugado conmigo se iba a acabar. ¿Había querido salir conmigo para luego gastarme la peor broma del mundo y reírse en mi cara? Pues tampoco.

-Rin, que te den. Adiós.-ya me estaba marchando y como sabía que Rin me seguiría eché a correr y me escondí en el hueco de un árbol que no parecía un hueco, si no que la base estaba quemada. Perfecto para esconderse de un amante subnormal al que odiaba demasiado en esos momentos. Como había deducido, vi a Rin pasar por delante de mí sin darse cuenta de que allí estaba. Otra vez la misma historia. Había sido estúpida y ya me lo habían demostrado una vez más. Rin se había divertido. No sé cómo había hecho lo de las velas pero ya me daba igual. Chillé con todas mis fuerzas. Me toqué la cara, lágrimas.

Últimamente era la persona más inestable del planeta. Necesitaba irme de la ciudad. Alejarme de todo. Alejarme de Rin. Inmediatamente.

Fui a levantarme del estrecho hueco, ¿cuándo había entrado no era más grande?, pero no podía salir. Estaba encajada. ¿¡QUÉ!? Lo que me faltaba. ¿Pero qué le había hecho yo al universo para que me pasara todo lo malo? Intenté buscar mi móvil en el bolsillo de la falda pero no estaba allí. Estaba en la mochila y la mochila en el claro. YUJUUUUU. Empecé a hiperventilar. ¿Qué me pasaría si nadie me encontraba? ¿Era yo o el hueco cada vez me apretaba más? ¿Estaría todavía buscándome Rin? Tenía que hacer algo, el agujero SÍ me estaba apretando segundo a segundo. Cogí aire y grité con lo que me quedaba en los pulmones:

-¡RIN, AYUDA!

Ya no veía nada, la vista se me había nublado, un pitido agudo invadía mi cabeza y el aire ya no llegaba a mis pulmones. Cuando creía que me quedaría allí hasta que alguien encontrara mi cadáver, una espada envuelta en llamas azules cortaron la madera que me aprisionaba. Tomé una bocanada de aire e intenté ponerme en pie. Mala idea, con la misma caí aunque no del todo, ya que alguien intercepto mi caída. Rin. Rodeado de llamas azules y con cola y, y, y… ¡Era un demonio de verdad!

-¿Por qué?- pregunté. Rin me miró extrañado, sin saber a que debía contestar.- ¿Por qué eres un demonio?

-Ah… Porque soy el hijo de Satán. No tengo mucha más información, sólo que soy su hijo. Pero no te preocupes, nunca te haría daño, Izumo. No debiste huir.- asentí e intenté comprender la situación. Pero, sinceramente, la situación me superaba. Ya no estaba enfadada con Rin así que le dí un beso y me deshice de su agarre para encaminarme tranquilamente a mi edificio. Quería hacerle ver que no estaba enfadada con él pero que necesitaba tiempo suficiente para entender lo que me había contado y lo que había visto. Para asimilarlo y decidir si lo aceptaba. Aunque a mí me parecía que ya sabía la respuesta.

Lo siento, aqui tienen su capitulo que este verano no pude subir los capitulos porque no tenia el portatil conmigo. Lo sientooo :( Pero ya vuelvo a las andadas aunque este año puede que no tanta que he empezado el curso y es duro. Como siempre dejen sus opiniones. Besoooos :)


End file.
